voltdiznifandomcom_sr_el-20200214-history
Snežana i sedam patuljaka
Snežana i sedam patuljaka je prvi svetski dugometražni crtani film i prvi Diznijev. Produciran je od strane Produkcije Volta Diznija, premijerno prikazan 21. decembra 1937. godina. Film je adaptacije bajke braće Grim, u kojem zla maćeha pokušava da ubije svoju pastorku Snežanu, zato što je lepša od nje. Snežana uspeva da preživi i beži u šumu, gde je naišla na kuću patuljaka. Snežana i sedam patuljaka je jedan od najuspešnijih Diznijevih animiranih filmova. Radnja Bogato ukrašena knjiga uvodi nas u radnju filma. Zla kraljica, koja brine samo o tome da bude najlepša od svih, je ljubomorna na svoju pastorku Snežanu. Ona je naterala princezu da obuče pocepanu odeću i da radi kao služavka u sopstvenom dvorcu. Kraljica je svakog jutra, pitala Čarobno ogledalo, ko je najlepša žena od svih. Ogledalo bi joj odgovaralo da je to ona. Jednog jutra, ogledalo joj je reklo, da postoji žena lepša od nje-Snežana. Za to vreme, Snežana je bila u dvorištu i pevala je pesmu "Ja želim" dok radi. Princ, koji je jahao u blizni zamka, čuo je kako peva, i njeno pevanje ga je očaralo. On se popeo uz zid zamka; to nije videla Snežana, koja je pevala svom odrazu u bunaru. Princ joj se pridružuje i počinje da peva zajedno sa njom, što je iznenadilo i uplašilo Snežanu, ona je utrčala u dvorac, ali kada je on zamolio da se vrati, ona je izašla na terasu i slušala je, kako joj on peva "Jednu pesmu". Kraljica ih je gledala sa prozora (oni je nisu videli). Kraljica je zbog ljubomore prema Snežani, u besu zatvorila zavese. Kada je odlazio, Princ se nasmejao Snežani. Kraljica je pozvala Hamberta lovca, kome je naredila da Snežanu povede u šumu i da je ubije, ali, takođe, mu je rekla da joj donese njeno srce kao dokaz da je to učinio. Lovac je nerado prihvatio da to uradi i odveo je Snežanu duboko u šumu, gde je ostavio da bere cveće. Kada je Snežana pomogla maloj ptičici da nađe svoje roditelje, lovac je izvadio svoj bodež i krenuo ka Snežani. Kada ga je ona ugledala, počela je da vrišti, međutim, Hambert nije mogao da izvrši kraljičino naređenje, rekavši Snežani da beži što dalje. Dok je bežala, Snežana je šumu manifestovala onako kako se osećala (uplašeno) i zbog toga je pala na zemlju. Ona se sprijateljila sa šumskim životinjama; pevala je pesma "Uz osmeh i pesmu" i pitala ih je da li znaju mesto gde ona može ostati. Životinje su je odvela do kolibe sedam patuljaka, koja je bila prazna i prljava (u tom trenutku). Mislivši da će ako očisti kolibu, omekšati vlasnike, koji će joj onda dozvoliti da ostane, Snežana i životinje su očistile kolibu, pevajući pesmu "Zviždi dok radiš". Za to vreme, sedam patuljaka je radilo u rudniku, iskopavajući dijamante. Kada je došlo vreme da idu kući, oni su marširali kroz šumu, pevajući pesmu "Haj-ho". Nakon čišćenja kuće, Snežana je zaspala preko nekoliko patuljačkih kreveta. Kada su patuljci videli upaljeno svetlo na kolibi, oni su oprezno prišli kući, mislivši da je čudovište zauzelo njihov dom. Oni su pretražili prizemlje kuće, ali su se plašili da odu na sprat. Nakon nekoliko neuspelih Tupkovih pokušaja da ukroti "čudovište", svih sedam patuljaka je otišlo na sprat i pronašlo je Snežanu kako spava. Ona se probudila i nakon toga se sprijateljila sa patuljcima. Oni su odlučili da joj dozvole da ostane, iako se patuljak Ljutko protivio. Snežama se setila da je ostavila supi i užurbano je sišla niz stepenice da je dovrši., rekavši patuljcima da opeeu ruke i da se umiju, dok čekaju. Patuljci su izašli napolje. gde su se svi osim Ljutka oprali, kasnije su ostali patuljci oprali Ljutka, ubacivši ga u korito, sve dok večera nije bila spremna. "]] To veče, kraljica se konsultovala sa ogledalom, koje joj je reklo da je Snežana još uvek živa i da joj je lovac dao svinjsko srce. Besna, kraljica je sišla niz spiralno stepenište u svoju tamnicu, gde je odlučila da će se sam a rešiti princeze. Nakon toga, odlučila je da će upotrebiti otrovnu jabuku, kako bi na Snežanu bacila spavajuću kletvu (magična koma). U kolibi, patuljci su pevali "Luckastu pesmu", kako bi zabavili Snežanu. Kasnije je ona pevala pesmu "Jednog dana moj princ će doći", pre nego što je patuljke poslala u krevet, međutim, Uča je naredio patuljcima da spavaju na prizemlju, dok su Snežanu poslali da spava preko kreveta, na spratu. Istovremeno, kraljica je spremila otrovnu jabuku i maskirala se (magijom) u staru ženu (vešticu; kako je Snežana ne bi prepoznala), odbacujući mogućnost da će se Snežana probuditi poljupcem prve ljubavi (jedini lek protiv spavajuće kletve), srećno je razmišljala kako će ostati misliti da je Snežana umrla i živu je sahraniti. Napustila je dvorac i uputila se ka kolibi patuljaka, udarivši kostur davno preminulog zarobljenika. Kada su patuljci u devet ujutru napustili kolibu i krenuli ka rudniku, Snežana je poljubila svakog patuljka ponaosob u čelo, iako se Ljutko u početku bunio. On je upozorio da ne pušta strance u kolibu. Nakon što su patuljci otišli, prerušena kraljica se pojavila, iznenadivši Snežanu, ponudila joj je jabuku (otrovnu). Kada je Snežana krenula da zagrize jabuku, šumske životinje su, osetivši opasnost, napale vešticu. Ovaj događaj je naveo Snežanu da se sažali i uvela je vešticu u kuću, gde joj je ponudila čašu vode. Životinje su otrčale do rudnika, pokušavši da kažu patuljcima da je Snežana u opasnosti. Kada su shvatili šta se dešava, patuljci, predvođeni Ljutkom su požurili kući. Kraljica je nagovorila Snežanu da zagrize jabuku, rekavši joj da jabuka ispunjava želje; nakon što je zagrizla voćku, princeza je pala u spavajuću kletvu, kako je veštica, koja je trijumfalno otišla, i planirala. Patuljci su stigli i jurili su vešticu; na kraju su je saterali u ćošak, na vrhu litice gde je ona pokušala da na njih obruši veliki kamen, ali ona je pala sa litice, kada je munja udarila (i veliki kamen se obrušio na nju). Naposletku, njene ostatke pojeli su lešinari (to nikada nije prikazano na filmu). Patuljci i životinje su se spremali da sahrane Snežanu, misleći da je mrtva. Položili su je u stakleni sanduk, na mirnom proplanku šume. Princ je došao i nakon što je otpevao reprizu "Jedne pesme", poljubio je Snežanu i razbio je kletvu. Probuđena, Snežana se pozdravlja sa patuljcima i životinjama i nastavlja jašući na konju, zajedno sa princom. Uloge * Adriana Kaseloti, kao Snežana * Lusil La Vern, kao Zla kraljica * Heri Stokvel, kao Princ * Roj Atvel, kao Uča * Pinto Kolvig, kao Ljutko i Pospanko * Otis Harlan, kao Srećko * Skoti Matrou, kao Stidljivko * Bili Gilbert, kao Kijavko * Mel Blenk, kao Tupko * Stjuart Bučanan, kao Lovac * Moroni Olsen, kao Čarobno ogledalo ar:سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة da:Snehvide og de syv dværge de:Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge en:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs es:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs fi:Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä fr:Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains he:שלגיה ושבעת הגמדים (סרט, 1937) hr:Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka it:Biancaneve e i sette nani ja:白雪姫（映画） nl:Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen no:Snehvit og de syv dvergene pl:Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków pt-br:Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões ro:Albă ca Zăpada și cei șapte pitici ru:Белоснежка и семь гномов (мультфильм) sv:Snövit och de Sju Dvärgarna tr:Pamuk Prenses ve Yedi Cüceler zh:白雪公主与七个小矮人 Kategorija:Animirani filmovi Kategorija:Filmovi